High school life part 1
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: new guy comes named Elmo. He has a crush,and she has a crush on him. But who is it? Will they start dating? Will they even make it past Freshmen Year? They will be OOC so read at your own risk. Full summary inside Discontiune
1. Sunday week 1 day 1

High School Year Part 1!

Summary: A new guy comes named Elmo. He has a crush,and she has a crush on him. But who is it? Will they start dating? Will they even make it past Freshmen Year? They will be OOC so read at your own risk. Theres hoes and whores. If you like Karin or Sasuke read at you own risk. They are very mean and may get in fights. So, Read if you want to find out.

Pleas Review at the end.

Now the story begins

Sakura's p.o.v.

Sunday moring

I woke up and got a towl,washrag, and some clothes. I went in the bathroom and took off my clothes and got in. I put my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditner. Then I rinsed it off and put on some cherry soap. I rinsed it off and turned off the water. I got out and dryed myself off, I put on a blood red tank top and some ripped blue jeans. I dryed my hair and curled it. I walked downstairs and heard my mom talk about helping the next door neighbor.

"Mom what are you talking about?" I asked.

"We got a new next doorj neighbor, So we are going to help them unpack" Mom explained.

"Um, When" I asked.

"Now, So hurry up" My mom said already out the door. I ran and put on my black converse and ran to catch up to my mom. When I got there I saw my mom talking to a lady with long black hair.

"Hello?" The lady asked.

"Hi, we are the next door neighbors and wondering if you need help" My mom,Ami, said.

"Sure, Please come in by the way my name is Rinko" Rinko said.

"Thank you, my name is Ami and this is my daughter her name is Sakura" Ami said. Then my mom and I walked in the house.

"Son get down here!" Rinko yelled. I saw a guy with longish black hair and these beautiful blue eyes come down the stairs.

"Yes Mom?" He asked.

"These two are going to help us unpack" Rinko said.

"Ok follow me" He said looking at me for a second before going upstairs. I went up after him. He turned a cornor and we made it to his room.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. He just pointed at a box so I started to unpack it.

"My name is Elmo by the way" He said.

"Elmo?" I asked. He just nodded

"Yes, Thats my nickname" He said.

"Whats your real name?" I asked.

"You won't beable to say it" He explained.

"Ok, so what school are you going to go to?" I asked.

"Leaf high school freshmen year" He said.

"Me too" I said,'God i'm with the hottie' I thought.

End of day

I finally left the cuties house after they made us some dinner. I got home and changed into Pjs that was a tank top and some shorts. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I will be updating a few chapters a day. They will be shorter because I do chapters by Days in this story. So you might be able to see another chapter today. Depends if I can get it REVIEW!


	2. Monday week 1 day 1

High school life part 1

Now the story begins

Sakura P.O.V

Next day

Monday

Beep Beep Beeeeee--- SMASH!

"Dumb alarm clock" I mummbled getting out of bed and almost tripping. I went to my closet and grabbed a black shirt that says Mess with my friends you mess with me in blood red letters and then I grabbed a pair of jeans. I changed and curled my hair again,After brushing that of course. I went downstairs and grabbed a apple, I ate it, and then through away the core. I grabbed some black and blue DCs. I went outside to my bus stop and I met up with Hinata and the rest of the gang. I walked up to Hinata.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing but, Theres a guy walking up to you" Hinata said.

"Huh?" I asked looking around,"Him?" I asked looking at Elmo.

"Yeah,who is he?" Hinata asked.

"Hes Elmo, My nesxt door neigbor" I explained.

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled.

"Hey Elmo!" I yelled back.

"Elmo?" Hinata asked.

"Nickname, don't ask" I said and saw Elmo stand next to me. Then the bus pulled up and everyone got on. I pushed Hinata towards Sasori She fell on the seat next to him and I sat down next to Elmo.

"Ah, you ok?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah" Hinata said glaring at me. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"You know the bus is blue" Elmo said.

"No its not, its yellow" I said calmly.

"NO BLUE!" Elmo yelled.

"YELLOW!" I yelled.

"Blu---" He begin but got cutted off by me.

"Its yellow!What are you colored blind!" I yelled.

"No, I just like the color blue" He said.

"Oh, I get it" I said.

"Sasori, I'm going to get lost"Hinata said.

"No you won't" Sasori said. Then the bus stopped infront of the school. We all got off and saw this big school. It had a whole bunch of buildings spread out. They said Freshmen,Sohmore,Jr.,Senior, Specials,Lunches, and Offices. I saw a few cherry blossom trees and ran to them.

"This is our meeting\lunch spot!" I yelled. They all just shook their heads laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Hinata said.

"Can all freshmen report to the gym repeat freshmen to the gym" the speaker said.

"Wheres the gym?" Tenten asked.

"Hm, I thinkin in the specials building" I said. God sometimes she is so stupid. Oh, well. We walked in the gym and noticed a girl with this mini mini skirt and a to tight of a shirt walk up to us. She had a ugly face and she was just Ugh. She walked up to Hiden and tryed to flirt with him.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked.

"The most prettest in the school,Karin" She said.

"Well for one back up you hoe and two go mess with Sasgay" I said.

"You You B****!" She yelled.

"And you aren't?" I asked.

"I HATE YOU!" Karin yelled and ran to Sasuke.

"Ok people I got one thing to say, Good luck" Tsunade, the princple, said. So we all left for class. Somehow Hinata got separted from the group when we walked to class. We sat down and waited.

"Does anyone know where Hinata is?" Kakashi,our sensei, asked.

"She probley got lost" I said.

"Can someone go find her?" Kakashi asked while opening up his book.

"I can" Sasori said. So he left and the teacher told us about himself.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They both got lost?" I guessed.

"Sakura go find them" He demaned me.

"Fine" I said and left. I was walking through the halls and saw Karin making out with this guy. Then I saw Sasori through a pen and I laughed and ran around Karin to get to the two lost people. So we ran back laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" We heard while we walked in the class room.

Time skip to lunch

I walked up to the Lunch building and got some food. I walked out and went to our meeting spot. When I got there I saw Elmo.

"Hey Elmo" I said.

"Hey Sakura" he said and we saw the rest of the group come and sat by us. We ate and then went to 7th hour. Which was study hall. We all went our different ways. When I was walking pass a locker I heard banging noises. I went up to the locker.

"Is someone there?" I asked.

"Yeah,Its Gaara" So I went up to the locker and put the number in while he told me it.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"That dumb Sasgay" Gaara said.

"Lets push him in his locker tomorrow" I said with a smirk planted on my the bell ranged so we went outside to the buses with nothing. We don't have a 8th hour his year. So I saw all my friends by the bus. I walked up to them. Thats when the stupid girl name Karin walked up to me.

"Hey you hoe come over here and fight me!" She yelled at me.

"Me a hoe? Your the one all over Sasuke" I said laughing.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr come to the park in your neighbor hood after school at 5:00" She yelled running away. I got on the bus and sat by Elmo again. Hinata sat by Sasori.

"Are you really going to fight her?" Sasori asked.

"Yep" I said. When we got to our bus stop we got off."Meet me at the park at 4:30" I said.

"Ok" Everyone said. I went home and started to do my 4:00 I finished my homwork and went upstairs. I changed into some shorts and a shirt. I headed outside and saw Saskue, Sasori, and Hinata. Sasori just punch Saskue and I saw Sasuke ran home. I started to walk to the park. When I got there I saw Elmo and the rest.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Be safe" Hinata said.

"I will don't worry" I said. Then Karin and her slutty gang showed up.

"You ready?" She asked snobbly.

"Yeah, You ready to lose?" Slut # 2 asked.

"No,but she is" I said. Then she came up and tryed to punch me but I caught her wrist and twisted it. I Then kicked her in her stomache. She gasped in pain.

"You, How can you!" She yelled. Then Karin started to run at me. She tryed to kick me in my stomache but I ducked. I punched her in her face and she ran away crying with her little slutty gang.

"You get hurt?" Elmo asked.

"No" I said.

"Good Job" Hinata said.

"Thanks" I said and started to walk to my house. Elmo and Hinata ran up to me. We walked to Hinata's house firts and then we got to my house. He walked me up to my house and looked at me.

"I'll meet you here and we can walk to our stop" Elmo said.

"Ok" I said and walked inside. I ate dinner and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Thanks" I said and started to walk to my house. Elmo and Hinata ran up to me. We walked to Hinata's house firts and then we got to my house. He walked me up to my house and looked at me.

"I'll meet you here and we can walk to our stop" Elmo said.

"Ok" I said and walked inside. I ate dinner and went to sleep.

End of recap

I woke up and got dressed. I put on a shirt,some gloves, and some pants.I put my hair in a bun. I grabbed my bag and walked outside. There stood he looks hot today. He was in some jeans and a shirt.

"Hey Elmo" I said,I started to feel my face warm up.

"Hey" He said. God his voice is so so, I just love it. Then we started to walk to the bus stop. When we got there we noticed we were the first two people. So we sat down in the grass. He was just smiling. His smile is just so cute.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering..."

"Yea?" I asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, that would be cool" I said with a major blush stained on my face.

"What would you like to do?"

"How about a movie?" I asked.

"What kind of movie?" Elmo asked.

"You choose" I said.

"How about New Moon" Elmo said.

"Sure" I said.

"Then we will go out to eat" Elmo said.

"That sounds fun" I said.

"Yep" Elmo said.

"You know what" I said.

"What?" Elmo asked.

"We should paint the buses blue" I said laughing.

"We should" Elmo said.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Sure how about tomorrow" Elmo said" After the date that is"

"Sure" I said laughing. Then the rest of the gang came.

"What are you two laughing about?" Temari asked.

"Nothing" We said.

"There a cute couple" I heard Hinata say.

"And you and Sasori arent?" I asked. Hinata started to blush a new shade of red. Then the bus pulled up and I sat by Hinata.

"What were you two laughing about?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing" I said. We got to school. We got off and went outside to our meeting spot. We talked,laughed,and played intell the bell rand. We all walked to our class. We sat down in a group of two. I sat by Elmo. Hinata sat by Sasori. And so on and so on.

"Today we are going to work in a group. Find out about each other" Kakashi said. I got paired up with Elmo.

"What is your favoirte color?" I asked.

"Blue yours?"

"Green" I said.

After class we all walked to our next class but, on our way there Hinata tripped and was about to fall but Sasori caught her.

"Thanks" She said with a red face.

"Your welcome"

Then we made it to class. We all sat in a group. The class went by fast.

Time skip to lunch

I walked to our meeting spot. I saw Elmo sitting on the tree. He saw me and got down. We sat down and leaned on the tree. He started to scoot closer to me. He grabbed my hand. Then I hear awwwww and saw Hinata. I looked at her and made a funny face. Elmo started to laugh so, I blushed. He most of noticed my blush because he gave me his boyish smile.

"Guess what!" Hinata yelled.

"What?" I asked.

" I'm going on a date with Sasori!"

"Cool" I said,"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"We should double date"

"Kay i'll ask Sasori"

"And i'll ask Elmo" I sat back down by Elmo"Elmo?" I asked.

"Yes" Elmo asked.

"Can you,me,Hinata,and Sasori go on a double date?" I asked.

"If you want" He said.

"Yes!Thank you" I said hugging

Then we ate and went to class. In study hall I walked out of the room and saw Sasuke by his locker. I walked pass him and pushed him in his locker.

"Hey!" He yelled. I just kept walking and laughing. Then I ran into Elmo.

"Sorry" I said. He looked at me and laughed.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Um.....pushed Sasuke in his locker" I said.

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" I said. Then we walked all around the school.

Buzzzzzzzzzz

Me and Elmo were walking to our bus. I got stopped by Karin again.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want Elmo" She said about to grab his arm.

"No!" I yelled and slapped her. Then I grabbed Elmo's hand and pulled him on the bus. I sat next to Elmo wtih my arms crossed.

"Stupid slut trying to steal Elmo away from me" I mummbled. He looked at me and noticed I was mad so he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Don't be mad,she can't steal me away from you" I looked at him and blushed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head, then the bus left. We laughed the whole time. Then it was our stop. We got off. Then Elmo came over to my house so we can study. After we were done he left. I ate,took a shower, and went to bed.

______________________________________________________

End of story

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and smiled. Todays the day I go on a date. I took a shower. Dried my hair. Then I started to straiten it. I finished. I picked up a green shirt and some blue jeans. I put on some DCs and grabbed my bag. I walked outside and saw Elmo standing there.

"Hi Elmo" I said.

"Hi Sakura" he said. Then we walked to our bus stop. When we got there I walked up to Hinata.

"Hey" Hinata said.

"Hey, are you excited?" I asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Hinata said.

"Then the bus came. We got on. I sat by Hinata.

"Sasori wants to see Friday the Thirteenth" Hinata said.

"We can go see that" I said.

"Your sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, i'm sure"

Then we got off the bus. Elmo walked up to me.

"Sasori wants to know if you want to see Friday the Thriteenth" Elmo said.

"I don't care"

"Ok, its at 7 o'clock, it finished at 9 so at 9:30 we will paint the bus" Elmo said but whispered at the end.

"Ok" We walked into the school because the bell ranged. We got to class. I sat next to Hinata and Elmo. Throughout the whole period Sasuke has been giving me this creepy look. Why is he looking at me like that? Is he going to do something? Its starting to really creep me out. Hes been like this the whole time. Then the bell rang so I got up and walking in the hallway. All of a sudden I felt my back in pain because it hit a locker. I looked up at who it was. It was the dumb old Sasuke.

"Let go!" I screamed at him. He tighten his grip on me.

"No, now do me a favor" He said.

"What?" I asked,"But you have to let me go first"

"Not untill you anwser me"

"Please, just let me go of my hands, your hurting me"

"Not untill you tell me"

"Your didn't even ask a question"

"Does Hinata like me?"

"No, now let go"

"Make her love me!" He yelled.

"No, never!"

"Yes!" he yelled squeezing my hand. Then I screamed in pain. I heard footsteps in the allway and saw Hinata and Elmo. Elmo ran up to ma and pushed Sasuke off of me. Elmo then punched him in his face. Sasuke slammed into a locker. Then Elmo punched him again and Sasuke got a big black eye. Sasuke tried to kick Elmo, but Elmo moved and pushed Sasuke against the lockers. He pulled Sasuke's arm back. Sasuke tried to get away but got his face slamed in the lockers. Then Elmo let go of Sasuke. Sasuke ran towards me. I moved at the last second and heard a big banging noise. I tuned and saw Sasuke getting punched in the face. Then Sasuke ran away. Elmo walked up to me and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah,you" I asked.

"Yeah, I can fight so don't worry."

"Ok, but I still was really worried about you" I said.

"I know, I kinda went a little overboard when he went at you" Elmo said.

"Yeah, I was scared alitte, then I moved" I explained.

"Are you sure your ok?" Elmo asked.

"Yeah" I sad. Then we walked to class a few minutes late.

"I got lost and he went to find me,but he found Hinata too" I lied.

"Oh, I won't count it against you then" We then sat by Sasori.

"What really happened?" Sasori asked.

"Sasuke kinda did something to Sakura" Hinata said.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"He tried to make me break you two up. He had me pinned against a locker. He also had my hands" I said.

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, but Sasukes not" I said.

Then we heard the door open. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I noticed he had a bloody nose,black eye, and a few bruses. He was looking at me. He was still giving me a weird look. The look looked like he was going to eat me alive. Then he sat down next to me. He was passing me a note. It said:

**Meet me after class. If you don't i'll hurt Hinata. Don't you dare tell Sasori,Elmo,or Hinata. If you do i'll hurt your family.**

I closed the note. What am I suppose to do? Should I just go?

"Are you ok?" Elmo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry" I said with a fake smile and my eyes said no.

"You can tell me anything" He said.

"I know" I said.

RINGGGGGGGG

I walked out the door.

"Hey guys,sorry, I forgot something in there, i'll meet you later" I said.

I walked back in and saw Sasuke. Sasuke stood there leaning on a desk holding my notebook I forgot."What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to date me since Hinata won't" he said.

"I'll never ever ever date you, I have a date with someone anyways"

"So, I don't care!" He yelled.

"Well, I do care" I said and snatched my notebook away and ran out the door. I ran into Elmo.

"Sorry" I mummbled.

"Its ok" He said helping me up," What happened?"

"Sasuke took my notebook and told me to date him"

"Don't worry, you still on for the date?"

"Yeah" The rest of the school day was boring and went by fast. I went home. Hinata came over. She was in a black music note shirt, jeans, and some high heels. I was in some jeans, red shirt, and high heels. She did my hair. She fully straighten it. Then we went outside and sat on my front porch. We waited for about 5 minutes and then we saw them. They came up to us.

"You two ready?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah" We both said. Then we walked up to the limo. Inside was Elmo and a driver. We got in the car.

"Howd you get a limo?" I asked.

"My father is a famous lawyer, and my mom is a famous actress.

"Oh" I said. Then they got to the movie theater. Elmo and I got in first.

"What movie and how many?" A guy asked.

"Friday the Thirteenth and 2 tickets" Elmo said.

"Ok" the guy said and gave us the tickets after Elmo payed. We walked inside the movie theater and went up to the snack stand. He bought 1 large coke and a large popcorn. We waited untill we saw Hinata and Sasori walk up to us with there own drinks and popcorn.

"Ready?" Elmo asked.

"Yeah" We all said except Elmo. We walked in the theater. We sat in the back left corner and sat down. During the movie I screamed and closed my eyes. Hinata did the same thing. After the movie we walked back up to the limo. We got in. The driver drove us to a fancy resterount. The driver opened up the doors and we got out. Elmo led us to the front.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, for Elmo"

"Oh,sir nice to see you again,i'll get your seats" He said and led us to a booth. I sat by Elmo and Hinata sat by Sasori

"What would you like?"

"I'll have a lobster" Elmo said.

"Same" I said

"I'll have a crab" Sasori said.

"Same" Hinata said. We waited untill the food came.

"Are we still doing the thing?" I asked.

"Yeah" Elmo said while nodding a thanks to the waiter. We all ate and left. The driver dropped us off at our houses.

"Mom i'm going with Elmo for a while!" I yelled running upstairs. I changed into some old jeans, a old tee shirt, and switch into some old shoes. I ran out the door. I got back in the limo becuase I saw Elmo.

"Do you have the paint?" I whispered.

"Yeah" He mummled. The driver drove us to a park right by the buses. We got out and carried the bag full of paints. The driver drove off. We walked to the buses. Me and Elmo started to paint the buses. When I was getting more paint I kinda through some paint at Elmo. He looked at me and had this evil smirk on his face. Then he put his hand in the paint and grabbed me. He flicked some paint on me and laughed. I smiled and put my finger in the paint. I started to write my name on his shirt. He started to laugh again.

"So am I yours forever?" He asked.

"Yes" I said and smiled. We finished painting the buses. The driver came and picked us up. He dropped me off at my house. Then I walked up to my house and went to sleep.

_____________________________  
PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
